


december 9th: you worry me something stupid

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2018 [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: redemptionphil leaves for his parents house for three days, leaving dan home alone





	december 9th: you worry me something stupid

“You’re gonna be okay?” Phil asks for what feels is the millionth time.  
  
He’s stood in the doorway to the front door with a suitcase by his feet and a coat wrapped around his body. His face seems to be pulled down in a concerned frown.  
  
Dan can only laugh at his expression as he walks over to him and cups his face with his hands. Phil’s face seems to relax just a little.  
  
“Babe, you’re only gonna be gone three days. I think I’ll survive,” he says softly, and with that, he leans in and presses a soft kiss against familiar lips, pulling away with a grin.  
  
But Phil just frowns again.  
  
“I know. I’m just…” he pauses, eyes flickering across Dan’s face.   
  
“Worried.” Dan finishes for him with a quirk of his lips.  
  
Phil sighs, pulling down on the sleeves of his coat. He looks down at the floor, and back up at Dan again, who seems to have the beginnings of a smile on his lips.  
  
“You really don’t have to worry.” Dan tells him again, his hands leave his cheeks and Phil already misses them.  
  
“Yeah,” Phil says quietly, sadly. “I know. I just don’t want to come home and find you as a pile of bones.”  
  
Dan snorts an ugly laugh. Phil still loves it.  
  
“Bodies take way longer to decompose than that, mate.”  
  
Phi frowns. “Still. Remember to eat. And drink. And actually sleep, Dan. Please,” he warns him, and Dan just rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue like a child.  
  
“Okay, okay, okay. Go. You’ll miss your flight.” He says with a push of his hands against his shoulders. “Get out of here before the strippers and sex-god’s arrive.”  
  
Phil just laughs.  
  
*  
  
Home is nice. Home is his parents and his brother and Cornelia and the nice little cottage that’s not exactly the house he grew up in, but full of the people he did with.   
  
Home is his mum’s cooking and conversations with his father over a cup of tea.  
  
But home is also moon room’s and Dan. And as silly as it sounds, he misses those things a whole lot right now.  
  
“You wouldn’t think you’ve just spend five months attached to the hip with him,” Kath teases as she walks into the living room where Phil is curled up on the sofa, sulking.

“Mum,” Phil warns. If he were a different kind of son he’s perhaps tell her to bugger off. But he’s not, so instead she gives him a look and laughs again.  
  
“If you miss him so much, why didn’t you bring him down with you? He’s always welcome,” she tells him as she sits on the other opposite, next to her husband who seems to be too engrossed in the newspaper to care for any conversation.  
  
Phil sighs, long and sad sounding.  
  
“I told him that,” he says as he sits up a little, “but he told me it’d be good for me to have some alone time.”  
  
Phil’s dad gives a sharp laugh. “Alone time, eh?”  
  
Phil screws his face up, “Dad, don’t.”  
  
Nigel laughs again, and Kath jus swats his arm and he chuckles, going back to his paper.  
  
“Ignore him, love. Got no idea of relationships and romance that one.”  
  
Nigel seems offended by this and sets his paper down on his legs. “Oi, I’m romantic. It’s in the Lester blood my darling.”  
  
Kath laughs, not sounding convinced and Phil smiles. He knows his dad is only teasing. He loves Dan, he always has. Although being a man born of tradition and certain social constructs, he’s always gotten along with Dan, and Dan even jokes he gets on better with Phil’s dad better than his own dad.   
  
“Besides, Phil doesn’t have to worry about Dan being home alone, do you love?” Kath says, leaning forward in her seat.  
  
“No,” Phil says quickly with a shake of his head. “No, of course not, that would be –“  
  
Bizarre. Stupid. Crazy, to have to worry about Dan being home alone in the idea that he’d want to push Phil out the house just to be with someone else. It’s actually laughable, to think it.  
  
“I just,” he stops himself. He promised Dan he wouldn’t mope around, but it was hard. And besides, Dan wasn’t here to tell him off.  
  
“I just worry about him. It’s been a long year and coming back from the tour has really taken it out of him,” he says in a quiet voice. Nigel continues reading his paper but his mum looks over at him with concern.  
  
“Has he been alright? With, you know?”  
  
It’s a hard word, _depression_. But Phil’s grown accustom to its foul taste on his tongue. Much like Dan’s had to. It’s not something they both like, but rather came to understand and live with.  
  
“His mental health is alright. Has been, at least. It’s when things slow down and stop it gets a little. Messed up.”  
  
He’s been expecting it ever since they came home. He’s been ready to have to help Dan through a depressive episode that could last a day or more. Maybe even a week. But he’s not home anymore, and won’t be for another two days, and he worries about Dan having to go through it alone.  
  
“Oh, Phil,” Kath coos. “I’m sure Dan will be alright darling. Have you spoken to him since you got here?”  
  
It’s a silly question, because of course he had. But these last few hours had been empty replies and it was twisting up inside of Phil like something awful.  
  
“A bit, yeah,” he mumbles. He’s already itching to just go upstairs and call Dan.  
  
Kath must have superpowers, like mum’s do, because she gives him a quick smile and says,  
  
“Go. Go call him. Make sure he’s alright.”  
  
*  
  
Dan answers after the third ring.  
  
Phil sighs a breath of relief.  
  
“Dan, hi,” he says quickly over the phone, only because he’s worked himself up, pacing the small space of his parent’s spare room over and over again over the last two minutes.  
  
“Phil, hey, is everything alright?”   
  
Dan’s voice sounds tired and groggy and a bit confused. Phil swallows thickly.  
  
“Yeah, no everything’s fine, I just wanted to check up on you, that’s all,” Phil says, and as soon as the words have left his mouth, he feels a bit silly. He promised Dan with a chaste kiss of his lips he wouldn’t worry too much because he knows how much Dan hates being babied, even when Phil doesn’t mean it.  
  
But he hears the sound of Dan’s crackled laughter over the phone and Phil sits back on his bed with weak legs.  
  
“Can’t stay away for less than a day without worrying, can you Lester?”  
  
Phil laughs at this. “No. Course not.”  
  
Dan laughs again and Phil just grips his phone tighter, wishing Dan was actually here, instead of his voice trapped inside his tinny phone.  
  
“Sorry I didn’t text back earlier, I’ve been a bit busy today,” Dan says and it surprises Phil a little.  
  
“Oh. Busy?”  
  
Dan laughs again. “Don’t sound too shocked. I’ve only been playing Red Dead Redemption for like, twenty hours straight. Bastard of a game to get through but really beautiful,” Dan says and Phil laughs.  
  
“Don’t tell me you’ve buried yourself into a nest of blankets on our couch and not moved in the one whole day I’ve been gone?” Phil asks, although, any real worry seems to bleed away from his voice now. Now that he’s sat here in this quiet room in the Isle of Man talking to Dan again.  
  
“You’re gonna come home and find me all withered up and dusty.” Dan says back in a serious tone.  
  
“Which reminds me, I actually need to get up and get a drink. My mouth is as dry as a fucking desert.”  
  
Phil’s smile drops from his face a little as he listens down to phone to Dan moving about the apartment, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. Once he’s taken a few loud gulps, Phil speaks up again.  
  
“Did you eat today?”  
  
Dan hums. “Had cereal like, three hours ago,” he says nonchalantly, “might order in something tonight. Big fat cheese pizza.”  
  
It’s supposed to be a joke, but that concern has creeped its way back into Phil’s bones again, laying there heavy.  
  
“Dan, you’re doing okay, yeah?” he asks gently.  
  
“Yeah well, the game is good Phil, like, really good, but it’s a lot longer and probably harder than the last one –“ Dan starts to ramble on about his game, and Phil can’t help but laugh, causing Dan to stop in the middle of his sentence.  
  
“What?” he asks, sounding slightly worried.  
  
Phil drags his hand down his face with a laugh. “Nothing,” he laughs again. “Just, missing you is all.”  
  
The line goes silent for a moment before Dan hums. “Miss you too.”  
  
They sit there, either end of their phone just listening to the other breathe down the phone, just relaxing for themselves when Dan speaks up.  
  
“Okay, Phil, honey, I know you’re missing me and that’s really sweet and I miss you too, but Red Dead Redemption is calling me and I’ve got a train to rob so like…” he trails off, and Phil huffs a laugh.  
  
“Yeah, go on then. Go rob your train and kill some villains.” Phil croaks with a smile.  
  
“See you around, partner,” Dan quips and Phil laughs loud, so loud it bounces off the walls.  
  
“You’re actually so dumb.” Phil scoffs, trying to sound annoyed, but his mouth is pulled into a wide grin and he’s sure Dan’ll know, even over the phone.  
  
“I know. That’s why you love me,” he jokes back.  
  
Phil just rolls his eyes. “Love you too. See you later, cowboy.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
